


Milk

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Im milking the life out of Ouma but hah! Here you go!





	Milk

And there he is! sleeping away when his baby is sitting on his tummy, she crawl to his chest lay her head down on his chest. She make bababa's noise, moving her little hand on his chest and touch his nipple; she sit up and touch it again

Dont worry her nails are cut!

What is this? she move her head abit 

If mama have milk maybe dada have milk as well!

She put her mouth on his nipple start drinking it of theres any milk in his nipple, making her dad wake up, he sees her trying to drink his nipple "Ahhh daddy doesnt have any milk" he holds her, she looks at him and put her mouth on his nipple again 

"(d/n) is hungry" he sits up, pull her away from his nipple and give her a kiss on the cheek....Smells her "and a change too (y/n)?" standing up and see his lover is out "Welp i guess its just you and me!" he walk to the baby room

Changing her "yucky you are a smelly one my little one" she giggles and he cleans her up "Almost done my little leader" he smile and "Done! now lets give you some Panta to drink"  
holding her again, she stare at his nipple and put her mouth on it again, he rolls his eyes and head to kitchen 

Opening up the fridge, grab a bottle of Panta  
Sitting her down on her high chair, looking down at his chest  
"My nipple!" look at mark she made, he pour Panta in her bottle and hand her bottle to her "My nipple, my nipple you sucked on my nipple too much" 

Opening the door and quickly run up, take the bottle out of her hand "Ouma! Dont give her Panta shes is just a baby"  
"(y/n)!! She suck on my nipple!" He point at it, you giggle  
Holding (D/n) you must been really hungry huh?" taking off your jacket "Ouma i lefr bags in my car can you get it"  
He pout "Fine"  
"Thank you!" give him a kiss on the cheek 

Thats all the bag, He sits next to you, seeing your breastfeeding her (d/n) little hand on your chest and she was looking at Ouma;he wonder if 

"I want to taste your milk" he said

what? Nani?!


End file.
